Related By Blood
by gb1076
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett are brought together by unforeseeable circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

"What did you just say? I swear you better be joking right now Giu or I'm going to be so mad at you?" Bonnie stated with her voice dead serious. She was not playing around.

Sitting on her side of the bed with two large plush pillows supporting her back, her green eyes bored into the back of her husband's head as he got undressed for bed.

At fifty-two years old, Giuseppe Salvatore was in his prime and he had only gotten better with age.

Standing just shy of six feet tall with an athletic build that could revival that of any man half his age and even with salt and pepper hair, he was still a damn good looking man.

But it was his blue-gray eyes that made him a woman killer.

Not even the staunchest feminist could resist his charms when Giuseppe turned it on.

And it didn't hurt one bit that he was number six on Forbes most richest men in America list.

Bonnie met Giuseppe when she was a freshman in college working as a hostess at this upscale sushi restaurant. He began flirting with her the moment he laid eyes on her and didn't stop even after she seated him and his assistant at their table and had to go back to her station to attend other patrons. He kept finding excuses to have her summoned to his table.

When he finally got ready to leave, he stopped by her station. "You better be over eighteen or I'm in big trouble."

Clearly he was much older than her, but Bonnie didn't care about things like that. She found him to be extremely handsome. He had a swagger about him that she found very sexy and on top of that he smelled really good. She didn't know what cologne he was wearing but it was amazing.

Bonnie smiled in response, blushing slightly. "Don't worry, I stopped being jail bait about two months ago."

Not long after that, the two of them began dating and Giuseppe swept Bonnie off her feet giving her the world-wind fairy-tale story romance that every girl dreamed about.

For spring break he took her to Paris where he soon discovered that she was a virgin the first time they made love.

Their relationship changed after that, becoming more intense. Giuseppe became really possessive of Bonnie's time, getting angry when she went out partying with her friends. He made unfair demands of her, sometimes forcing her to choose.

After a while, it became too much and she ended things with him.

Bonnie went home for the summer and two days shy of her father's 50th birthday, he had a heart attack and died.

He was the only family she had. And now she was all alone.

There was no money to bury him because her father didn't have any insurance.

With no other choice, Bonnie called Giuseppe and he came at once. He just swooped in like some superhero and took care of everything. Bonnie didn't know that she could hurt so much. She fell into a slight depression.

Not wanting to leave her, but having to get back to his company, Giuseppe asked Bonnie to move in with him and having no other reason to stay now that her father was gone, she did.

At first, Giuseppe thought that having Bonnie live with him would be suffocating, but the complete opposite ended up happening. Her presence in his home had a calming effect on him. No matter what kind of day he had, when he came home to Bonnie all was well because she was there. He was able to relax and just be.

When it came time for her to go back to school, Giuseppe asked Bonnie to marry him and she did.

That was almost five years ago.

Giuseppe turned around to face his beautiful young wife.

His body stirring with desire at the sight of her dressed in a white satin nightie that looked gorgeous against her caramel brown complexion.

She had her hair in crochet faux-locs for the summer and he absolutely hated them, missing her beautiful curls.

Bonnie was going through some type of phase, so Giuseppe didn't comment on the new hairstyle but regardless of what her hair looked like she was still drop dead gorgeous and his desire for her hadn't wane in the least.

"Now Bonnie..."

"No Giuseppe, don't now Bonnie me! You can't go out of town on business...it's my birthday and you promised we'd go away for the weekend to celebrate! You promised."

He sighed softly because she was right. He did promise her. "I know, but I'll make it up to you."

"Whatever." She said getting up from the bed.

When she went to walk passed him in order to go into the bathroom to tie up her hair for the night, he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her body against his.

In her bare stocking feet the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulders. He towered over her.

Bonnie braced her hands against his chest so their bodies wouldn't fully touch. She was angry with Giuseppe and she wanted him to know it.

"Sweetheart, you know I wouldn't be going if it wasn't important. It couldn't be helped."

She just stared at his bare chest. There wasn't an ounce of loose fat on his body. He was all lean hard muscle.

"You own the company Giuseppe. You're the boss. Someone else could go instead of you if truth be told, but you don't want to do that." She finally lifted up her eyes to look him. "Just so you know I don't plan on staying here at home all alone while you're gone. I'm going to celebrate my birthday and I'm going to do it with my girls in the Hamptons at the beach house."

Giuseppe owned property all over the United States and a home in Italy where his father was born.

It didn't go unnoticed by him that his wife kept calling him Giuseppe instead of Giu, her nickname for him which meant that she was not happy with him at all.

So he readily agreed to her plans. "Fine. I'll have Gordon get the house ready for your visit. Is there anything special you want him to get for you."

Gordon was Giuseppe's assistant. He did all of her husband's bidding.

"Yes. I want some fresh crab legs for the seafood boil I'm having for my birthday dinner."

"As you wish, my love." He said, kissing the tip of her nose. Feeling like he just dodged a bullet.

Giuseppe's big hands lowered to Bonnie's ass giving it a squeeze and he groaned with desire as he buried his face in the crook of her neck kissing her skin.

Bonnie felt his dick getting hard against her and she pushed out of his arms. "You gotta be crazy thinking I'm going to give you some after breaking your promise to me...get off me, Giu!"

Giuseppe watched her go into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and he sighed softly to himself. "Well, at least she called me Giu."

* * *

_Hold up wait a minute, y'all thought I was finished?  
When I bought that Aston Martin y'all thought it was rented?  
Flexin' on these niggas, I'm like Popeye on his spinach  
Double M, yeah that's my team, Rozay the captain, I'm the lieutenant  
I'm the type to count a million cash then grind like I'm broke  
That Lambo, my new bitch, she don't ride like my ghost  
I'm ridin' around my city with my hands strapped around my toast  
Cause these niggas want me dead and I gotta make it back home  
_

_Cause my momma need that bill money and my son need some milk  
These niggas tryna take my life, they fuck around get killed  
You fuck around, you fuck around, you fuck around, get smoked  
Cause these Philly niggas I brought with me don't fuck around, no joke  
_

_All I know is murder, when it comes to me  
I got young niggas that's rollin' I got niggas throwin' b's  
I done did the DOAs, I done did the KODs  
Every time I'm in that bitch I get to throwin' 30 G's  
Now I'm hangin' out that drop head, I'm ridin' down on Collins  
They let my nigga Ern back home, that young nigga be wildin'  
We young niggas and we mobbin', like Batman and we're robbin' (Robin)  
This two-door Maybach, with my seat all reclinin'  
I'm like real nigga what up, real nigga what up  
If you ain't about that murder game then pussy nigga shut up _

Bonnie and her girls were so into the song like they were on stage performing live with Meek Mill that she didn't notice the cop car behind her G-Wagon until he flashed his lights and siren.

Both KeKe and Sierra turned around in their seats as Bonnie glanced up into the rear view mirror and saw the cop behind them. She turned down the music, watching as he stepped out of his car.

"Oh no, what did we do?" Keke asked from the passenger seat up front beside Bonnie.

"Absolutely nothing." Sierra rolled her eyes facing forward again.

They were three black women driving in an expensive car and Barney Fife wasn't used to seeing such a sight in the Hamptons. Point blank period.

Everyone knew what was up.

"Don't worry ladies, I got this." Bonnie said calmly as she rolled down the driver's side window.

"Is there a problem, officer?" She asked, sliding her Gucci sunglasses on top of her head.

Momentarily stunned by the unexpected color of her eyes and the fact that she was gorgeous, the officer cleared his throat.

Remembering his job, he did a visual sweep of the inside of the vehicle, going to Keke and then Sierra before returning back to Bonnie.

"License and registration, please."

"Why?" Bonnie asked not making one move to do his bidding because it was unwarranted. "Is my tail light broken or something? Was I speeding? What exactly did I do wrong officer...other than being black?"

So caught off guard by her bluntness, the cop couldn't find his tongue to respond for a good two seconds.

"Th-that is not why I stopped you." He finally managed to get out, clearly uncomfortable.

Bonnie just looked at him for a moment, sizing his white ass up. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

Bonnie sighed softly to herself.

Not wanting this incident to put a damper on their three day weekend, she decided to channel her inner rich white woman and handle the situation as such.

After all, her husband was a very wealthy powerful man with pull unlike Bonnie had ever seen and his power shielded her from a lot of ugliness in the world.

"Go back to your little patrol car that's behind me there and radio the Hampton police station. Tell them you just pulled over Bonnie Salvatore and I refuse to hand over my license and registration."

She ignored the soft gasps coming from her friends.

The cop stared at Bonnie for a moment with this sinking feeling beginning in the pit of his stomach.

"You're holding up my birthday turn up. Do it."

The authoritative tone of her voice had the officer snapping out of it and as he walked back to his car he couldn't help but feel like he'd just fucked up.

"I'm so sick of this fucking bullshit." Sierra said disgustedly from the backseat.

"Relax Sissy. He done fucked up and racially profiled the absolute wrong one...his stupid ass is gonna be looking for new employment tomorrow."

And no sooner had Bonnie uttered those words, the officer was getting out of his vehicle and hurriedly walking back towards their car and his face said it all.

It was red, worried and more importantly apologetic.

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding Mrs. Salvatore. Enjoy your weekend, ma'am."

Instead of responding to him, Bonnie just turned the volume back up on that Meek Mill joint and let him do all the talking for her.

_They gon' remember me, I say remember me  
So much money have ya friends turn into enemies  
And with these beef I turn my enemies to memories_

Placing her sunglasses back over her eyes, Bonnie pulled off in a trail of dust with a stunned Sierra and Keke staring at her in utter awe.

"You see that there is what you call white privilege adjacent."

KeKe and Sierra looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

Bonnie smiled to herself, feeling good because she wasn't going to let anyone spoil her weekend.

She planned on getting turnt up for her birthday. For real, for real.

* * *

Before making it to the beach house, the ladies made a pit stop in town and picked up some groceries and booze.

Keke caught an attitude real quick though when she discovered not one liquor store carried Moscato. She was ready to go home after that. Bonnie stepped in promising her that she was going to love white wine. But Keke wasn't trying to hear that shit, so Bonnie bought some Ciroc to shut her ass up.

By the time the black on black G-Wagon pulled up to the beach house, it was a little after twelve noon so the ladies still had the rest of the day ahead of them.

They brought in the groceries along with their bags and got settled in.

It was a five bedroom, six and a half bath house located on the beach. The ocean was literally feet away from the backdoor.

Of course Bonnie took the master suite and let her girls choose what guest bedroom they wanted.

Before heading back downstairs Bonnie checked her phone to see if Giuseppe called. And he hadn't.

So she wasn't going to be the first one to break and call him.

When she walked into the kitchen Keke and Sierra were preparing lunch.

Theses two girls were her day ones. Her ride or dies. They all grew up together. So they were there long before she ever became Mrs. Giuseppe Salvatore.

If Bonnie had to describe her little group of friends, she would say they were like Destiny's Child.

Keke with her pretty dark brown skin and long natural hair was the Michelle of the group because she was sweet and quiet. Didn't bother anyone. She got her masters six months ago and was working as a librarian.

Sierra was Kelly Rowland. With a skin tone a shade darker than Bonnie's and an expensive hair weave down her back, she was the bougie classy one of the group. She graduated from college magna cum laude and worked in corporate America.

Which left Bonnie as Beyonce, a natural born attention grabber. She dropped out of school to follow her heart. When Giuseppe married her, he made it clear that he wanted her to stay at home and cater to him and in return he would provide for her. Almost five years later, they were still together and Bonnie planned on keeping it that way. Giu wasn't going anywhere and neither was she.

"Well, I guess I'm in charge of opening the wine." She smiled happily.

Keke looked up from cutting the tomatoes for the salad. "Oh Bonnie, you got a delivery. The box is on the kitchen table.

Bonnie walked over to the table and took the lid off the box. "Ooh goody, it's the crab legs for OUR SEAFOOD BOIL!"

Sierra laughed at Bonnie's impression of Bloveslife.

"Sissy, can you help me put these bad boys into the deep freezer?"

Wiping her hands on the clean kitchen towel, Sierra turned down the stove on the pasta and went over to Bonnie. Her brown eyes widened in shock. "Dang girl,who all you plan on feeding with these?"

Bonnie chuckled easily. "Trust me, it may look like a lot but really it's not. I wanted enough to get us full."

Even with Sierra's help the box was still heavy to lift, but the two of them managed to get it into the freezer.

At least Giuseppe came through with the crab legs for her birthday, Bonnie thought to herself.

* * *

By that night, they had already been on the beach and swam in the ocean.

They barbecued some steaks on the grill for dinner and drank one bottle of white wine and opened the Ciroc.

But things didn't get really good and popping until Sierra pulled out a blunt and they smoked it sitting on the deck while watching the sun set into the ocean. At least that's how it looked to them. Like the sun literally disappeared into the water. They were all high as a kite by then.

When they came back into the house, they turned on some music.

They started off with some Destiny's Child, breaking out their old school moves.

By nine o'clock they were getting in Formation with Beyonce.

Formation was the ultimate black girl anthem and Keke, Sierra and Bonnie were belting out the lyrics with pride, basking in their black girl magic.

And that's the scene Damon, his girlfriend Elena and his best friend Kai and his girlfriend Rebekah walked in on when they arrived at the beach house.

"I think we got the wrong house." Elena whispered softly standing at Damon's back.

"Nope this is the right house." Kai laughed in amusement causing his blonde girlfriend to stare at him curiously.

"You know them Damon?" Elena asked surprised.

"Unfortunately." Came his dry response.

"Who are they?"

Kai jumped in before Damon could answer. "Well one of them is his mother."

"Stepmother." He clarified, annoyed.

Bonnie, Sierra and Keke were still dancing and singing their hearts out unaware they had company.

"Which one is she?" Elena asked intrigued because this was news to her. Damon never mention anything about his father's wife being black.

"The little one with the dread locks."

The hairstyle was new on Bonnie and it totally changed her look, making her appear more edgy and urban. Damon wondered how his father felt about the hair change.

"Seriously? She looks so young though." Came Rebekah's reply.

"She is." Uttered Damon with his eyes still on Bonnie dancing around in a bikini top and cut off shorts that showed the cheeks of her ass.

When the song ended Kai gave them all a round of applause.

Startled by the loud clapping, Bonnie and her friends turned around in unison. Still in formation, Kai chuckled.

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock at seeing Damon standing there and then a second later they narrowed angrily.

"What are you doing here?"

Damon for his part got a sick satisfaction out of throwing a wet blanket over her fun.

"What does it look like _mother _dear? We came up for the weekend."

Damon knew that calling Bonnie mother would get underneath her skin. After all, he was five years older than her.

She ignored the quip though in order to set his ass straight with a quickness.

"Well as you can see I'm here with my friends, so leave." She hissed at him, the hostility in her voice evident.

There was no love lost between Damon and Bonnie. They hated each other.

Though normally, Bonnie was a bit more subtle with her aversion for him. Something was off with her.

Another Beyonce song began to play and Bonnie moved to turn off the sound system and when she did she staggered a little, making Damon realized what was wrong with her.

For the first time since walking through the door, he grinned.

Leaving Elena and the rest of them at the door, Damon crossed the room to where Bonnie stood struggling to turn off the music.

He stood directly behind her, his body towering over hers and when he reached over her shoulder to switched off the power button, she gave a startled gasp not realizing he was there.

"You know my father doesn't condone you drinking." He said for her ears alone.

Bonnie turned her head towards Damon in such a slow dramatic way with a glaring side eye that it instantly reminded him of that scene in Gone With the Wind when Scarlet O'Hara gave the exact same look to Mammy when the two of them argued about her not eating at the Wilkes barbecue.

"Do you see him here?" She practically sneered.

Damon was so close to Bonnie that he could detect a familiar scent wafting from her hair.

Reaching out he touched one of her dread locs, inspecting it with his fingers and then he leaned even closer to her dragging the loc underneath his nose.

"And you've been smoking weed...busted." He then tsked her.

Bonnie glared back at Damon, not scared at all about him discovering what she'd been doing. And then she surprised him by laughing.

"What are you going to do Damon, tell on me? Go right ahead and do it because I don't care. Yeah, Giu will be upset with me at first, but then I'll just FUCK his brains out and all will be forgiven."

Damon just stared back at her. There was no quick witty come back.

It was his first time dealing with Bonnie under the influence and now he knew why his father didn't allow her to drink.

"That's right sonny boy, my pussy's so good that it covers a whole multitude of sins."

Being the closest ones standing by the two of them, Keke and Sierra heard what Bonnie said and burst out laughing.

It only incited Damon's anger at Bonnie because no one made a fool of him.

Grabbing her arm, he proceeded to drag her from the room. "Excuse us everyone!"

But Keke and Sierra weren't having none of that. "Oh hell nah!" They both yelled at the same time.

Sierra jumped in front of them and pushed Damon. "Get your fucking hands off her! What's wrong with you, grabbing her like that?!"

Keke rushed into the fray a second later, being a little slow to action because she was still feeling the effects of the blunt.

"You heard her Damon. Take your got-damn hands off me." The outrage in her voice matching the rage in her green eyes.

Damon let go of her.

"You done fucked up now because when Giu hears about this, you're dead!" With that said, she stormed away from him to go get her phone and call her husband.

Damon stared after Bonnie, running a frustrated hand through his black hair.

Ignoring Keke and Sierra who were still standing there, he grabbed the open bottle of Ciroc and brought it to his lips taking a shot straight to the head.

Because he had indeed just fucked up.

Seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Bonnie came downstairs already dressed for the beach wearing a bikini.

It was a skimpy little blue and white number that showed off her goodies, but in a tasteful way.

After all she was a married woman and though Giuseppe didn't mind her looking sexy, she had to keep it classy and not trashy at all times because she was an extension of her husband. And if she looked bad it reflected on him, so Bonnie was always conscious of her appearance. Even when she dressed down in a tee shirt and jeans, she made sure to still look stylish and not just thrown together.

A look of displeasure crossed her features as she walked into the kitchen to find Damon and his friends sitting at her table eating breakfast with the food that she bought.

Already suffering with a hangover from the Ciroc and add to that Giu not answering the phone when she called him last night, to see those fucking freeloaders making themselves at home in _her house_ just soured her mood even more.

"Nice bikini, momma Salvatore." The appreciation in Kai's voice causing Rebekah to elbow him in his side.

He grunted, lowering his eyes to his plate.

Bonnie ignored Kai along with the rest of them as she walked to the refrigerator because if she opened her mouth there was a pretty good chance she'd go off about them eating her food. It was taking everything in her not to say something especially as she glimpsed the two girls stuffing their faces with her cinnamon raisin bagels.

And the bitches had the nerve to open her organic peanut butter to put on top as a spread.

She kept telling herself to be calm and not react because if she went off like she was itching to do then that unjust stereotype about the angry black woman would be confirmed. Never mind that they crossed the line by taking her shit without asking for permission first.

Damon kept throwing subtle looks Bonnie's way as Elena and Rebekah continued their conversation. He noticed the set of her jaw as she took some fruit from the frig and brought them to the sink to wash.

Her dread locs were pulled up into this massive bun on top of her head with her sunglasses perched above her hairline.

Having finished her breakfast, Rebekah got up from the table to put her dishes into the sink, coming to stand by Bonnie who was now putting the fruit into the blender to make a smoothie.

But Rebekah got sidetracked when she spotted the ring on Bonnie's finger.

"Oh my god, your ring is gorgeous!"

"Thanks. My husband designed it." Came Bonnie's reply not wanting to be rude. Besides she loved her ring and the fact that Giuseppe made it for her. No one else had her ring. It was an original.

Rebekah's jaw dropped. "Seriously. Wow. It's so beautiful."

Being nosey and wanting to see for herself, Elena came up from behind to take a peek at the ring. She couldn't help but feel a little envious when she saw it.

"Wow, it really is lovely. Aren't you a lucky girl."

For some reason, that last remark just rubbed Bonnie the wrong way and she checked Becky with the good hair. "No sweetie, Giu is the lucking one because he gets to have me."

Elena tried to feign innocence like she didn't mean anything by what she said. "Yes of course, of course."

Bonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes and went back to making her fruit smoothie. Pouring some almond milk into the blender.

Rebekah gave Elena a funny look before grabbing a paper towel from the roll to wipe her hands clean and then she walked away going back to the table, standing over Kai as he ate.

"Hey mister, you promised me a romantic walk on the beach this morning."

"When did I say that?"

"Kai Parker, if you don't..."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He laughed, getting up from the table.

The two of them left out the backdoor, leaving Damon, Bonnie and Elena in the kitchen.

"Baby, you ready to go to the grocery store?"

By the time they arrived last night all the stores were closed, so they had to wait until the morning to get food for the weekend.

"Just let me finish up eating and then we can go." Damon said from the table.

Bonnie stopped the blender so they could hear her. "Be sure to pick up some more cinnamon raisin bagels and orange juice."

Elena spared Bonnie an over the shoulder glance. "Sure thing, no problem." Before looking back at Damon. "I'm gonna go upstairs right quick to change my shoes, okay."

The couples had taken the two remaining bedrooms which happened to be the smallest rooms in the beach house.

"Okay and bring back my phone with you. It's on the nightstand charging."

"Will do." She said leaning down to kiss his mouth.

Bonnie poured her smoothie into a glass as Elena walked out of the kitchen and it became deathly quiet with her standing behind the island drinking the smoothie and Damon at the table eating.

When he finished eating, he got up from the table to bring his dishes to the sink, standing a few feet from Bonnie.

He cleared his throat. "So where are your body guards this morning?"

Oh so he was going to try and make light of what happened last night, was Bonnie's thought as she drank her smoothie.

Both Sierra and Keke were still upstairs in their rooms knocked out sleep.

But she wasn't going to tell Damon that.

When Bonnie didn't answer him, he turned around to face her and got a good look at her from the back in that bikini.

For a tiny little thing, she sure had a body on her. He couldn't help but to notice. Hell, he wouldn't be a man if he didn't because Bonnie was a gorgeous girl.

He thought that the first time he met her.

Damon was so shocked when he found out that she was his father's girlfriend and even more shocked when they got married mere months later.

It was crazy.

And yet in a couple of months, the two of them would be celebrating their fifth wedding anniversary.

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry okay. I was way out of line last night. I shouldn't have put my hands on you."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have." She glared up at him in anger.

When Bonnie couldn't get a hold of Giuseppe last night, Keke wanted to call her cousin Pookie to come beat Damon's ass. They had to talk her down from getting him involved because Pookie was about that life. He wasn't afraid of doing jail time.

Damon was Giu's only son and he would never forgive her for doing such a thing.

"Well you shouldn't have been drinking, let alone smoking weed!" He shot back at her.

"What I do has absolutely NOTHING to do with you...that's between me and my husband!"

"Since he's not here then you're my responsibility!"

Bonnie's mouth literally dropped open after he said that. It was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard in her life.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am." He nodded his head, placing his hands on his hips.

Bonnie mimicked his stance by placing her hands on her own slender hips.

"You listen hear, junior. Giuseppe Salvatore is the ONLY man on this earth that I submit to and that's because I made a vow before God to do so. He is my husband, not you. You may run that little gold-digging ho that's up stairs right now changing her shoes, but you don't run me. Capisce."

Elena came into the kitchen a few moments later witnessing the intense stare off between Damon and Bonnie.

"What's going on in here?" She asked with this uncertainty in her voice. The way Damon was looking at his stepmother making her feel a little uncomfortable.

Bonnie was the first one to break eye contact, grabbing her smoothie. "Nothing honey, I was just getting your man straight on a few things."

Giving Damon one last meaningful look, she lowered her sunglasses down over her eyes and walked past him. The smell of her body wash and lotion trailing behind her.

Elena's eyes followed Bonnie all the way out the backdoor and then returned to Damon.

He cleared his throat. "Um, you ready to go."

Tucking a strand of long brown hair behind one ear, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

By the time Keke and Sierra got up for the day, Bonnie was already down on the beach relaxing on a chaise lounge.

She finished her smoothie a couple of hours ago and was ready to eat some real food, but she didn't feel like getting up because she was too comfortable where she was.

Her head no longer felt like it was going to split into two. The same couldn't be said for her girls though. They too were rocking their sunglasses battling a hangover.

"I tell you, that damn Ciroc...never again." Keke complained rubbing her temples.

She sat on Bonnie's chair down by her feet. Bonnie was so short that there was plenty of room.

"Girl, I know you lying. Your ass gonna be right back drinking later on today when you go to feeling better." Said Sierra who laid in the other chaise lounge.

Bonnie chuckled not being able to help herself because Sierra was right.

A loud playful scream pierced through the air gaining the three women's attention. They looked out towards the ocean to see Damon pick Elena up and carry her into the water pretending like he was going to drop her.

"I heard the two of them fucking last night."

Damon and Elena's room was next to Keke's"

"Wwhat?" Sierra gasped with wide eyes.

Keke had Bonnie's attention as well.

"Yeah chile. I got up to pee around two o'clock in the morning and I heard them going at it through the wall while I was sitting on the toilet. And by the way she was sounding, he was laying it down on her ass."

"Really?" Came Sierra's surprised response.

"Yasss honey! For a second there I thought she was going to start speaking in tongues."

All three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Bonnie was starting to get worried because it had been more than 24 hours since she last spoke to her husband.

She and Giuseppe never went a day without talking to each other. Even when he was away on business, he always found time to call her and they'd stay on the phone for hours talking about everything and nothing, just needing to hear the others voice.

She was quiet for most of the evening just sitting back and watching with her phone near by waiting for Giu to return her calls.

* * *

Unlike Elena who seemed to rub everyone the wrong way, Rebekah turned out to be really cool. She helped Sierra and Keke make dinner for everyone. She was from Australia, but she came to the U.S a few years ago for a job. She met Kai a year ago at a club opening and they started dating. He wasn't her type at all, but he made her laugh and it totally won her over.

Kai came into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rebekah wearing an apron, standing at the stove stirring a pot.

"Oh sweetie, look at you being all domestic. I think I'm gonna cry."

Rebekah laughed in amusement. "Shut up!"

Walking up to the island where Keke was slicing up some green and red peppers, he snatched one of the red ones biting into it. "What's up with your girl? She's all quiet tonight."

Keke sighed softly. "Yeah I know. She just got a lot on her mind that's all."

And that's all Keke was willing to share on the matter.

Neither Kai or anybody else for that matter needed to know that Bonnie was worried because she hadn't heard anything from Giuseppe since yesterday. And for them two that wasn't normal.

When the dinner got done Bonnie sat down at the table with everyone else, but she didn't really eat mostly playing with her food as conversation among everyone else carried on around her.

Damon would glance her way when he thought no one was paying attention and he watched as she pushed food from one side of her plate to the other not really eating.

Halfway through the meal, Bonnie got what she'd been longing for because walking into the kitchen looking tired but happy was her husband.

"Bonnie." Was all he said.

Everyone turned at once to look at him, but he only had eyes for one person and when she looked up from her plate and saw him standing there, she jumped up from the table so fast and ran into his arms.

Giuseppe picked her up and her legs instantly went around his waist as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"Why didn't you answer my calls?" Her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"I dropped my phone and the damn thing broke."

Bonnie started to laugh, not telling him how scared she'd been that something bad had happened to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get you a new one when we get back home, okay."

Anything that dealt with the latest in technology whether it was the iPhone or an apple watch, Bonnie got it for Giuseppe and taught him how to use it.

Leaning in he kissed her lips, placing his hand to the back of her head, careful not to mess up her bun.

"I missed you wife." His eyes more blue than gray because he was indoors and his gaze was full of heat.

Bonnie started biting her bottom lip, knowing how it turned him on. "You hungry?"

"Starving." He breathed sexily and leaning in instead of kissing her, he bit that bottom lip too before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Bonnie's arms tightened around his neck and then her tongue came out to play too. Giuseppe moaned in pleasure.

And then someone cleared their throat. Loudly.

Giuseppe and Bonnie continued to kiss.

"Seriously?" The two of them heard someone say.

Bonnie recognized Elena's voice and enough was enough. She broke away from Giuseppe to check that bitch once and for all.

But Giu beat her to the punch. "If you don't like it, leave. This my house."

Bonnie looked at her husband and in that moment Giu knew that tonight he was getting him some.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying naked wrapped in her husband's strong embrace with her leg nestled in between his, the smile on Bonnie's face said it all as the sweat from their bodies cooled against their heated skin.

Kelly Rowland's song _Motivation_ played inside her head, summing up to a tee what just went down between them.

Giuseppe had fucked Bonnie like he was making up for lost time.

Penetrating her body with such precision and depth of stroke that every thrust of his hips took her breath away.

Bonnie could feel his need to claim her and mark her with his love.

There was no such thing as bad sex with Giuseppe. Every time their bodies joined together she experienced exquisite pleasure.

She counted herself as lucky because to have found Giu when she did was a blessing, and everyday she thanked God that she wasn't out there like her friends were, struggling to find a good man that wasn't working a job at McDonald's or worse, on the down low.

It was rough out there in the dating world and she was just happy to be settled down and married.

Bonnie closed her mouth over Giuseppe's nipple, caressing it with her tongue and he closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her warm wet mouth on him, remembering how it felt sucking his cock.

"Take it easy wife. I'm an old man after all. I need a little time to recharge my batteries.

She stopped teasing him with her mouth, resting her chin on her hand against his chest. "Says who? Being married to me is keeping you young, haven't you noticed?"

It was true. Giuseppe looked younger than the friends his age. He could seriously pass for being in his early forties.

He took really good care of himself. Working out five days a week and eating right.

His only vice was a good cigar and a glass of bourbon and he only indulged in that once a week on Fridays as a nightcap.

Giuseppe grinned and Bonnie saw Damon in his face, reminding her of last night and a sense of dread filled her.

If she was going to tell him what happened, then she would have to tell it all.

And now was a good time to do it with the taste of her pussy still fresh on his tongue and his dick still lubricated with the honey from her essence.

Moving from his side to straddle his body, she intentionally placed her pussy on his flaccid member so he could feel her warmth, hoping that it would temper some of his anger and he wouldn't be too mad at her.

"I have to tell you something okay? But first I want you to promise me you won't get mad."

The grin disappeared from his face. His expression becoming serious like hers. "What do you have to tell me?"

"Promise me you won't get mad Giu."

"I will do no such thing. Now tell me." His hands coming to rest at her hips.

Bonnie's mouth suddenly became dry trying to force the words from her mouth and she licked her lips.

"I did something you're not going to like."

"I gather that. Continue."

She took a deep breath and then released it slowly. "Last night...I got high with Keke and Sierra. We drank some wine and vodka...and smoked a blunt."

His face became hard and closed off, his jaw tensing.

Bonnie rushed to speak. "It's my birthday weekend Giu. I just wanted to have fun with my friends and get turnt up. We didn't go anywhere, we stayed right here. I swear."

He was quiet for a few moments just staring up at her with piercing eyes and Bonnie realized that she was going to have to resort to crying in order to get out of this mess.

"Okay." He finally relented, surprising the shit out of her.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He patted her ass.

Giuseppe was going to let it slide because if he'd taken her away for the weekend like he promised, it wouldn't have happened.

Bonnie was still so young and therefore acted out like someone her age would do because she was angry with him for bailing on their plans. Accepting the role that he played in all this, he could forgive her.

Relief washed over Bonnie and she breathed a little easier knowing she was able to tell Giu before Damon did.

"But last night was _it_ okay. No more, you understand."

Lowering her eyes, she nodded her head.

Giuseppe sat up, caressing her cheek. "Hey look at me."

Bonnie lifted her eyes to meet his. "That shit is nothing but poison. It alters your mind and make you do things you wouldn't normally do. I don't want anything bad happening to you Bonnie. I love you."

"I love you too." She said softly.

He leaned forward kissing her mouth. And not long after that, their tongues met. Bonnie melted into him, her arms going around his neck.

After a few moments of their tongue play, she felt him getting hard again and she broke their kiss.

"Giu wait, there's more."

"Later." Leaning in for another kiss, but Bonnie gently placed her fingers against his mouth to stop him.

"No now. It's important."

He sighed. "Fine."

"When Damon and his friends arrived, he and I got into it because I wanted them to leave. We exchanged a few choice words and he got angry...and he grabbed me."

"He did what?" His tone sharp, eyes darkening.

"He grabbed my arm."

Giuseppe's eyes lowered, inspecting her arms for signs of any bruising, but he saw none.

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no. "I was more angry than anything because I couldn't believe his nerve. It was such a bold thing to do."

More like cowardly, thought Giuseppe because Damon would have never dared to touch her if he was there.

Giuseppe shared in Bonnie's anger, even more so because he was a man and absolutely no one put their fucking hands on his wife.

Not even the seed from his very loins.

He would handle Damon.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." He said caressing her face. His eyes apologetic because his job as her husband was to protect her.

"You're here now. That's all that matters."

Wanting to take away the ugliness of last night, Giu began to kiss Bonnie's breasts holding her gently.

Closing her eyes, her head fell back as he began to suckle her nipple. Moaning as she felt his member hardening in length underneath her.

The rest of the night was spent worshiping Bonnie's body like the goddess she was to him.

* * *

Giuseppe and Bonnie were that couple that did absolutely everything together.

The one thing that Bonnie didn't do with her husband was go jogging with him every morning at the crack of dawn.

She preferred to stay in bed and sleep.

Bonnie wasn't really into exercise, but she liked wearing workout clothes because her body looked hot in them.

She had a slightly shallow side to her personality that those who loved her readily forgave because Bonnie was the type of person to cop to her own shortcomings and acknowledge her faults without needing someone to point them out to her.

She would put herself on blast first before allowing anyone else the opportunity to do so.

"Alright baby, I'm ready to do my push-ups now, hop on."

Bonnie was checking herself out in the floor to ceiling mirror that spanned across the wall in the weight room/gym located in the basement of the beach house.

She was lowkey considering getting breast implants, wanting to be just a tad bit bigger and fuller than what she was, but she knew deep down that Giu would never go for it.

He had a strong aversion for plastic surgery and people who looked perfectly fine disfiguring their faces and bodies instead of being happy with who they were.

There was no way he would let Bonnie go down that dangerous self-destructive road.

Wearing workout clothes even though she wasn't working out, Bonnie just liked looking the part while she kept Giuseppe company in the gym.

Slipping off her sneakers, she went over to him and waited as he got into position on the floor and then she carefully got on his back, wrapping her arms around his middle and he began to do his push-ups.

About halfway through the exercise Damon showed up ready to get his own workout in for the morning.

His eyes landed on the married couple, watching as his father did push-ups with Bonnie on his back and he was mildly impressed by the old guy.

When Giu finished, he lowered himself to the floor and turned over onto his back and Bonnie settled back down on top of him, now saddling his hips as he relaxed his back for a few minutes.

She gazed down at her husband and found herself getting turned on by his glistening sweaty body. He'd lifted weights, so now his muscles were popping, making him look extra buff.

And the cherry on top of her sundae was the fact that he was wearing a bandana around his head, making him look really young and hip like he was about to bust a few white boy rhymes like Eminem in 8 Mile.

Not realizing that they weren't alone anymore in the gym, Bonnie began to move erotically on top of Giuseppe like she was riding his dick.

"You got my pussy getting hot for you again, Giu."

A loud bang sounded from the left side of the room causing Bonnie's head to snap up in that direction and her and Damon's eyes met briefly before he glanced away.

"Sorry, the weight slipped from my hand." He said bending down to pickup the smaller weight and placed it on the barbell along with two more bigger ones before securing them in place.

Bonnie's eye remained lock on him for a few seconds more, wondering if he heard what she said.

There was music playing in the background, so it was possible that he didn't.

But then Bonnie checked herself. So what if he did hear her. Giu was her husband and the two of them fucked like any other normal couple did.

Giuseppe patted Bonnie's ass, gaining her attention. "Great workout, babe. We'll do it again tomorrow."

Ah shid, Bonnie wanted to say but didn't.

Tomorrow around that time, she expected to be served breakfast in bed because it was her birthday.

Bonnie almost told Giuseppe _boy stop _but then she caught herself just in time. She wouldn't make that mistake again. Because even though it was just a saying Giu didn't appreciate it and he let her ass know real quick that he stopped being a boy a long time ago.

"You better be playing." Came her response instead.

He started to laugh. And then he sat up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck.

"I am...what do you want for your birthday breakfast?"

Happy now, she smiled contently. "Crepes with strawberries and whip cream."

"Done." He said agreeably.

Stopping the sweet kisses to her neck, he pulled back to look at her. "Go start the shower and I'll join you there in a few minutes."

Being no fool, Bonnie knew Giuseppe wanted to have a few words with Damon alone.

She kissed him before getting up. "Okay."

Giuseppe got up from off the floor as well, grabbing his towel.

He wiped his face as Bonnie left the room and then he walked over to Damon, who was doing bench presses with a barbell loaded with heavy weights.

When Damon lowered the barbell to his chest, Giuseppe used his hand pressing down to hold it there.

"What the fuck?!"

"You put your hands on _my_ wife?"

In mere seconds which was no time at all, the weight of the barbell became unbearable for Damon and he rushed to speak, throwing Bonnie under the bus so that his father would stop.

"Dad, Bonnie was drinking and she smoked some weed!"

"I know. She told me. But right now, we're discussing your bitch ass grabbing her."

Damon's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe that Bonnie told on herself. And then he realized he was screwed.

He began to struggle underneath the heaviness of the weight. "Dad please, I apologized to her...I told her I was sorry."

Giuseppe nodded his head and Damon thought he was good, expecting his dad to lift the weight off him.

He thought wrong though.

Instead, Giuseppe used both of his hands to hold the weight down on his son, pressing even harder.

Damon's face started to turn red and he broke into a cold sweat.

"You're my son Damon and I love you. But Bonnie is my wife. She's my heart and I can't live without her. I would just stop breathing because we are one. What's done to her is done to me. So you putting your hands on her was like you putting your hands on me and that's unacceptable. Do you understand?"

"Y-yess, yes Sir." Damon sputtered.

"Now tomorrow is her birthday and you're going to be nice to her, aren't you son?"

"Y-yes Sir."

"And if she asks anything of you, you're going to do it, correct?"

No longer able to speak, all Damon could do was nod his head yes, his face beet red.

Easing the pressure off the weight, he came around to spot Damon, helping him lift the bar and place it back in the rack. Otherwise he wouldn't have had the strength to do it by himself.

Having watched the entire scene play out between father and son from outside the door, Bonnie went to go start the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning of her birthday Bonnie woke up with a since of melancholy that she couldn't quite explain and it was happening to her a lot lately.

In an attempt to stave away the feeling, she did things to occupy her mind so she didn't have to dwell on the sadness.

After all, there was nothing to be sad about because she had a great life that included an amazing husband and wonderful friends. She was in good health and financially secure.

All the major boxes for life goals were checked. The only thing really missing on that list was children.

But the two of them decided early on in their marriage that they didn't want kids.

Though that was mostly Giuseppe's decision rather than Bonnie's.

He basically stated to her, that stage of his life was over. He claimed to be too old to be raising children and didn't want to start that daunting process all over again at his age.

At the time of their discussion, Giuseppe was forty-seven and being the naive girl that she was, Bonnie agreed to it not realizing the major sacrifice she was making for the man she loved.

With age came discernment and as Bonnie got older she became cognizant of just how much she had to give up in order to be with Giuseppe. She dropped out of college because he wanted her to and because he didn't want anymore children, that meant no babies for her. It was so unfair of him to do that to her and she recognized the selfishness of his actions. Of him wanting to be the center of her world.

But because Bonnie loved him so much and Giuseppe was all that she had, she didn't allow her mind to go there and cast him in such a disparaging light.

But at times those feelings of resentment that she tried so hard to suppress would manifest themselves in other ways and Bonnie would find herself doing things that she knew Giuseppe wouldn't approve of.

Like buying that black on black G-Wagon and having it tricked out. When the cute little sporty white BMW he bought her for Christmas was still practically brand new.

Most recently, she got those faux locs put into her hair for the summer.

They took six hours to install, but it was worth every precious second of her time because the look on Giuseppe's face when he came home from work that night was priceless, and she got a great sense of satisfaction out of altering her appearance in such a drastic _ethic_ way, proudly displaying her culture so that there was no mistaking who and what she was, a black woman.

Because somehow in a strange way being married to Giuseppe had stripped her of her blackness.

In an attempt made by those around her who tried oh so hard not to make a big deal about her race, they just ended up ignoring the fact that she was black all together.

And in the beginning Bonnie's new reality was great. It was freeing.

But over time she began to feel out of touch with herself, like she was losing a part of her identity.

By allowing people to not acknowledge the very thing that made her who she was, in a way felt like she was in on the deception and therefore living a lie and denying who she was.

The moment Bonnie realized that, she put an immediate stop to all of the fuckery that was going on around her and got _real_ real fast.

* * *

Giuseppe softly kicked the bedroom door open with his foot and carefully walked into room carrying a breakfast tray in between his hands.

He was surprised when he saw his wife already wide awake and sitting up in bed.

He began to sing Happy Birthday, capturing Bonnie's attention and her head turned towards him with a little smile tugging at her lips.

Giu placed the stainless steel tray over her lap and then kissed her good morning. "Happy Birthday, wife."

"Thank you."

Bonnie looked down at the tray and the spread he prepared for her and she was impressed.

He made the requested crepes with strawberries and fresh whip cream, but along with that he added some bacon and eggs on the side with cup of black coffee with three sugar cubes waiting to be added with a drop of cream. Just how she liked it.

"Look at you being an over achiever and exceeding expectation." She teased him playfully.

Giuseppe laughed. Slipping off his house shoes, he got back in bed laying beside his wife while she began to eat.

Bonnie's mouth salivated at the taste of the crepes. He cooked them perfectly. Leaning over to her side, she kissed him.

"Good job, baby. They're perfect...did you try it?"

Giuseppe shook his head no.

Using her fork, Bonnie began to feed him and she waited for his reaction.

"Damn I'm good." Came his cheeky response. "I should seriously consider opening my own restaurant."

Bonnie just smiled, shaking her head at him being silly and went back to eating.

Giu placed Bonnie's gift on the tray and she got all excited clapping her hands, looking adorable.

Before opening the gift, she stopped to clarify something. "You know you didn't have to get me anything right?"

If the two of them were to be honest, everyday could practically be Christmas if they wanted it to because they could literally buy whatever they wanted with just the swipe of a card.

Giuseppe was a very wealthy man and Bonnie being his wife shared in that wealth.

They had a prenup, but Giu was very generous in the settlement agreement. If they were to divorce Bonnie would still be able to live in the manner in which she had become accustomed to by being his wife. Simply put, she would never have to worry about money for the rest of her life.

"I know, now open it." He said, leaning in to kiss the nearest part of her body which happened to be her arm.

Doing as she was told, Bonnie reached into the little gift bag and pulled out the first thing her hand touched.

It was a Polaroid picture.

She looked at her husband in confusion, but then he took the picture from her to turn it around putting it in her face and she saw the cutest little puppy staring back at her.

He was black with tan markings around the eyes, mouth and legs.

"He's a rottweiler. He's eight weeks old and he's yours if you want him. We can go pick him up today."

The owner of the puppy lived a few miles away from the beach house on a farm known for breeding the protection/guard dogs.

Taking back the picture, Bonnie stared at the sweet little face looking back at her and her heart just melted at how adorable he was. She knew he wouldn't stay that size forever, but for now she could hold and cuddle him as much as she wanted.

Bonnie already knew what she was going to call him. "I'm going to name him Midnight."

Giuseppe gave her choice of names a funny look, but she paid him no attention, her eyes still on the puppy.

After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders. "Then Midnight it is."

Knowing her like they did, only Sierra and Keke would know the significance of the name.

Midnight was a character from a series of books that Bonnie loved written by Sister Souljah.

Finally putting the picture down, she picked back up her fork and began eating. "I want to go get him right after breakfast."

* * *

It took no time at all driving to the farm. Giuseppe drove Bonnie's G-Wagon and she sat beside him in the passenger seat brimming with excitement.

When they got to the farm, while Giuseppe handled payment for the dog, Bonnie was too busy falling in love with said puppy. She held him cradled to her chest, listening carefully as the woman explained how to care for him.

The people who owned the farm were really nice.

They gave Bonnie food to start with so that she would know what to feed him and they also gave her a dog crate.

At first Bonnie hesitated at the idea of putting the small puppy in a crate, but the lady kindly explained to her that it was important that Midnight have he's own space that was just for him. She told Bonnie to think of it as the dog's bedroom and it made her feel better.

Giuseppe came back a few minutes later having settled things and he reached for the dog taking it from Bonnie's bosom, holding it between his two big hands.

Midnight began to whimper and cry at being taken away from Bonnie and she was secretly pleased that he only wanted her.

So she immediately took the puppy back and held him close to her chest like he was a newborn baby.

* * *

Before going back to the beach house, they stopped in town at the local pet shop and bought some toys and pee pads to line the crate with until Midnight was potty trained.

When they finally arrived to the house, everyone went crazy over the puppy because he was so freaking cute. But being in a strange home and surrounded by so many new faces must have scared the little dog because he began to shake uncontrollably in Bonnie's arms, so she decided to take him upstairs where it was nice and quiet.

Giuseppe was already in their bedroom setting up the crate next to the bed because Bonnie wanted to keep an eye on the pup during the night to make sure he was okay.

Giving the puppy sweet little kisses to the crown of his head as the two of them made their way up the stairs for some much needed bonding time, Bonnie stopped just shy of entering the room because she heard Damon's laughter.

And then she heard her husband sigh immediately afterward. "Look, it wasn't meant to be funny. Bonnie just needs something to take care of and love other than me and it won't be a damn baby because I'm too old for that shit...so a puppy was the best solution."

Not wanting to hear anymore, she turned away and went back downstairs.

She came into the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast and she went straight to the cabinet, pulling out a wine glass.

Having grabbed everyone's attention because she slammed the cabinet door shut really hard, they all watched as she took a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and proceeded to pour herself a glass with one hand while holding the puppy in the other.

Bonnie felt their eyes on her so she decided to respond as she poured the wine.

"It's my birthday and I'm going to do what I want and right now I want a glass of wine. I'm twenty-four years old today and I'm done letting people dictate my actions. Let the chips fall where they may because I don't give a fuck anymore."

And with that said she grabbed her glass of white wine and walked out of the backdoor down to the beach.

Keke and Sierra gave each other a look and then both of them got up from the table and went after her.

* * *

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Bonnie sat the wine glass down on the little table situated in between the two chaise lounge chairs.

Midnight must have felt her emotions because he began to whimper a little in her arms and she kissed his head.

"It's okay baby. I still love you. You're mine okay."

As Bonnie was getting herself comfortable in the chair, her friends where just walking up and she slipped on her sunglasses to hide her eyes.

"Everything okay, Bon?" That was Keke.

The two women sat down on the other chaise lounge chair facing her.

Bonnie softly cleared her throat before responding with an outright lie. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Midnight and I are just enjoying the view. Isn't that right, baby?" She cooed to the small animal resting comfortably in her lap.

Sierra was not here for the bullshit at all. "Really? So is this what we're going to do now, start lying to each others faces? Exactly when did we start being fake friends? Tell me because apparently I missed the fucking memo."

"Sissy stop." Keke chasten softly.

"No Keke, I won't stop! Bonnie know damn well that we _always_ keep it one hundred with each other. We never..."

Bonnie began to cry and Sierra stopped ranting, concerned about her friend now more than ever.

Keke got up to comfort her immediately. "Oh sweetie, don't cry. Please tell us what's wrong."

Bonnie took off the sunglasses to wipe underneath her eyes. "I just overheard Giuseppe and Damon talking upstairs and he said some fucked up shit that really got to me."

"Who Damon?" Asked Sierra.

Bonnie shook her head, sniffling softly. "No Giu and the fact that he was discussing me with Damon of all people just made it ten times worse because Giu knows how much Damon can't stand me."

And then how Bonnie truly felt inside just came spilling out of her in a rush of fresh tears. "I just feel so alone..."

Keke hugged her just as Sierra was getting up to do that very thing.

"You're not alone Bonnie, you have us." Sierra said tearfully as she too hugged her.

None of the women were aware of Giuseppe's presence until he cleared his throat, looking only at Bonnie as he stood over them.

When she saw him she pulled out of the comforting embrace of her friends and slipped her sunglasses back on.

"Everything okay?" He asked her.

Bonnie didn't answer him as she wiped the tears from her face, instead staring straight ahead at the ocean like he wasn't standing there talking to her.

Giuseppe forced himself to look away from his wife and addressed her two friends. "Ladies, will you please excuse us. I would like to have a moment with my wife _alone_."

Both Keke and Sierra knew that Giu wasn't asking them to leave, but telling them. He was just very polite in his delivery.

Even so, the ladies did as he asked and got up to leave the couple alone.

Giuseppe sat down by Bonnie's legs and began to scratch Midnight's shiny black coat. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

"Get your hand off my puppy. See that's what's wrong with you and your fucking son. You both got a real nasty habit of touching what doesn't belong to you."

And then Bonnie deliberately reached over and grabbed the glass of wine, bringing it to her mouth to drink.

She felt her husband's body tense at her side and she gave zero fucks.

Taking her action for what it was, _a challenge_, Giuseppe decided to accept.

Moving his hand off the dog, he placed it between her legs, caressing her inner thigh.

"I'm touching you. Do you belong to me wife?"

Still not looking at him but staring at the view in front of her, Bonnie's response was automatic. "Without a doubt, my love. I was bought and paid for by you almost five years ago. And here's the receipt." She said, holding up the hand with her wedding ring on it.

Not appreciating the ugliness of her words because they weren't true at all, Giuseppe suddenly grab Bonnie's chin between his two fingers and jerked her face towards him, forcing her to look at him.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Instead of answering his question, Bonnie asked one of her own. "Are you and Damon done setting up Midnight's crate in our bedroom?"

Realizing that Bonnie must have heard the two of them talking, Giuseppe dropped his hand from her face.

"How do you think it made me feel hearing you discuss the issues of our marriage with him? Do the two of you talk about our relationship often? Do you discuss our sex life with him too, Giuseppe?"

"Oh course not!" He snapped defensively because he could feel deep inside how seriously he messed up this time with Bonnie.

"As far as I'm concerned, you might as well have because what you told him was just as intimate knowledge between the two of us. How could you do it? How could you tell him of all people? He hates my guts. He didn't want you to marry me. Now he's going to tell everyone how you won't let me have babies. No one was supposed to know about that...I didn't want anyone to know. Can't you see how humiliating that is? How could you do that to me?"

Her words alone were heart-wrenching enough, but when he saw the tears slide down her face from behind her sunglasses, Giuseppe had to look away.

An _I'm sorry _wasn't going to fix this one.

"I don't want to be here anymore... I want to go home."

Giuseppe turned back to Bonnie and saw her getting up from the chair with Midnight cradled safely in her arms. He swallowed hard.

"What about your birthday dinner? Your seafood boil?"

Bonnie began to walk away. "I don't care. I'm going home."


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASH BACK TO HOW DAMON MET BONNIE_

From her position sitting at the edge of the pool with her bare legs danging in the water, Bonnie watched as Caroline and her friends had a good time enjoying the hot summer day without a care in the world.

The girls weren't that much older than her and yet Bonnie felt a severe disconnect from them as if they were a generation apart.

Maybe things would've been different had they met under better circumstances and Bonnie wasn't in such a different head space as she was now with it only being a month since burying her father and moving in to live with Giuseppe.

Bonnie was still in the grieving process and though she no longer cried everyday anymore, her heart still ached from the loss of her dad and she felt really alone in the world, which caused her to withdraw from those around her even more because they were strangers to her and she felt out of place knowing that she didn't belong there.

Giuseppe had to go away on a business trip and he didn't want to leave Bonnie alone in that huge house of his for a solid week all by herself, so he got the bright idea for her to stay at his brother's home with his family who had a daughter around Bonnie's age and she was home from college for the summer.

What Giuseppe didn't count on was his brother Stefan and his wife Valerie leaving town a few days later to fly to Denver because Valerie's mother slipped and fell down some stairs and had to be rushed to the hospital, leaving Caroline and Bonnie on their own for a few days.

And as soon as her parents were away, fun Caroline came out to play.

Bonnie found herself surrounded by spoiled rich white girls and she stuck out like a sore thumb not only because she was the only black girl there, but it seemed that Caroline Salvatore only made friends with girls who were carbon copies of herself.

Tall, skinny and blonde.

And though no one was mean to her, Bonnie kept mostly to herself and just blended into the background and just watched and listened not really interacting with anyone.

Caroline was nice enough to let Bonnie borrow a few of her bikinis since she didn't bring any with her. It was no hardship though considering she had so many that it was borderline ridiculous. The one Bonnie had on now was green and had never been worn before. Caroline gave it to her mostly because that shade of green washed her out, but she told Bonnie she gave it to her because it brought out her eyes.

Caroline Salvatore was the type of girl that liked being surrounded by other people who were on par with her level of attractiveness. She couldn't help it. She just liked beautiful people and because Bonnie fell into that category it wasn't hard for Caroline to be accepting towards her even though she didn't know Bonnie from Eve.

All Caroline knew was that Bonnie was their house guest for the week and wasn't given anymore detail other than that.

She went along with the program because that was how she was raised. In their household, her father was the head of the family and whatever he said went and he wasn't to be questioned.

But when her daddy wasn't around, Caroline did as she pleased. And she did a lot.

The only thing that save Caroline was the fact that her escapades weren't made public knowledge and she made damn sure to keep a low profile because if ever her parents got even a whiff of half the stuff she did her ass would get carted off on a one way trip to Siberia and never be heard from again.

"Come on Care Bear be honest, you know you'd fuck him if given the opportunity." Liv laughed knowingly at her friend because she knew Caroline was full of shit.

All four blonde girls were on various colors of donut-shaped floaties in the middle of the pool passing back and forth between them a skinny joint wrapped in rolling paper.

Wanting to be a gracious host to her house guest, Caroline offered Bonnie some first before they got into a rotation, but Bonnie turned it down with the shake of her head. Caroline just shrugged her shoulders and took the first puff.

"What? I am being honest with you guys. Professor Shane just doesn't do it for me. I mean yeah, he's cute in a nerdy bookish sort of way but I wouldn't fuck him. Though I might let him eat my pussy because he has nice lips. But other than that, no way. Besides, he's a little on the short side for my taste."

"Yeah right." Jenna said with the roll of her eyes, but only Bonnie caught her reaction from where she was sitting with her feet in the water because the other two girls were busy laughing while Caroline took the opportunity to take an extra drag from the joint totally ignoring the puff puff pass rule.

"Well I would fuck him in a heartbeat. I think he's so hot." Came Lexi's fan-girling response to their inappropriate conversation about their college professor."

"We know!" They all said at once.

Lexi giggled softly to herself not embarrassed at all.

About thirty minutes later Caroline and her friends began to get the munchies, so she had Mrs. Garrett prepare them some food.

* * *

Meanwhile out front a 1969 light blue Chevy Camaro Convertible pulled up to the house and parked in the driveway and a bunch of guys hopped out of the car, one hotter looking than the next.

There wasn't a scrub in the bunch.

"Man, I hope they got some food because I'm starving right now." Said Mason who rubbed his stomach to emphasize his massive hunger.

Damon popped the trunk to his car and came to the back to get the bags out.

"Relax, my family is not like yours. They always have the refrigerator stocked to capacity. Especially with Labor Day in a couple of days." He laughed.

"Damon my friend, I say this with nothing but love. But not everyone's family is loaded like yours. So take it easy on the rest of us working class. We maybe poor med students now, but in about thirty or forty years we'll own a house..." Kai looked up at the massive house standing before them and he suddenly coughed, "...at least half this size."

Damon and Mason laughed good-naturedly.

All three men attended medical school together.

They had a few days off for the holiday and since Damon's dad was away on business, the next best place for him and his friends to crash at was at his uncle Stefan's home. He always made a big deal out of the holidays no matter how small, so Damon was looking forward to the next couple of days. He planned on drinking a few beers and eating some barbecue. He was just going to relax and rest his brain from all of his studies for the next few days.

Damon and his friends dropped their bags at the front door knowing someone would eventually get them and take them upstairs to the guest bedrooms and they made a bee-line for the kitchen in search of food.

When the guys saw the platter loaded down with sandwiches and potato chips, they swarmed like a pack of wolves over poor Mrs. Garrett who barely had enough time to jerk her hands out of the way before they started eating.

"Boys, boys... that food's for the girls!"

"Don't worry Mrs. G they don't eat anyway. This good food would just go to waste with that crew." Said Kai with a mouth full of turkey.

"Ooop Kai, stop that now." She said slapping his arm lightly. "You know that's not true! Besides they had a little..." Pinching her thumb and index finger together, she brought her hand up to her puckered lips. "...so they're famished."

Mason busted out laughing, throwing his curly blonde head back in amusement.

"Well so are we. We haven't had any real food since yesterday." Said Damon playing on the older woman's sympathies as he wiped mayonnaise from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and then licked his finger.

Mrs. Garrett sighed softly giving in like Damon knew she would. "Fine. You boys eat. I'll make more."

"Thank you Mrs. Garrett, you're a real sweetheart." He said wrapping his arm around her soft shoulders and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my boy." She batted her eyelashes at him before starting on more sandwiches.

The crew inside the kitchen were suddenly interrupted by a soft feminine voice. "Mrs. Garrett, is it okay for me to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator?"

The older woman turned her head in the direction of the voice speaking to her and she smiled kindly when she saw who it was talking to her.

"Why yes dear of course, of course. Help yourself."

"Thank you." Said Bonnie politely.

Walking to the refrigerator, she looked towards the three men eyeballing her down and she spoke to them. "Hello."

They nodded their head speaking back with various forms of hello with Kai giving her a flirty _Hi there_.

No one spoke. The only sound that was heard was of Mrs. Garrett humming to herself as she made more sandwiches, causing Bonnie to wonder why they all suddenly stopped talking just because she was in the room.

A throat cleared.

And for some reason Bonnie just knew that they were staring at her ass.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the frig, closing the door.

When she walked back passed where they all were standing around the island, Bonnie made eye contact once again but this time noting how good looking each of the guys were in their own ways. It was only a fleeting thought. A clear acknowledgment of fact and nothing more.

"Bye." She said.

Mason waved his fingers at her and Damon just outright stared back boldly, looking her up and down. Bonnie noticed how pretty his eyes were and it reminded her of Giuseppe's eyes.

The moment Bonnie thought of Giuseppe all other thoughts fled her mind and she began to obsess over their situation.

The two of them were still technically broken up even though they now lived together.

She slept in a separated bedroom from his and they hadn't fucked not once.

At first Bonnie just thought that Giu was giving her time and some space to heal from her grief and that's why they hadn't talked things out.

But now she wasn't so sure.

In fact, she was downright confused as to what they were to each other. Inquiring minds wanted to know.

And while Bonnie was lost in her thoughts over Giuseppe, three sets of eyes where watching her exit the kitchen.

"I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave." Kai said lowly, biting his knuckle once her back was to them.

Damon grabbed another sandwich, but before taking a bite out of it he asked the housekeeper the only question on his mind.

"Mrs. Garrett, who was that girl?"

The older woman raised her head to look at him, moving an unruly red curl out of her face with the back of her hand.

"Oh that was Bonnie, dear. She's Caroline's friend from college. She's such a sweet quiet girl...and so clean." That was the one thing that really stuck out in the woman's mind about the girl, the fact that Bonnie cleaned up after herself and didn't leave a mess behind for her to get up like the other girls did.

And she had no idea that she was telling a bold-faced lie.

It was an honest mistake on her part though because it was her off day when Giuseppe brought Bonnie to stay and when she came to work the following day she just automatically assumed the young girl was one of Caroline's friends there for a visit.

"It looks like your cousin Care is diversifying her portfolio in selecting new friends and I must say I like her pick...a lot. Do you think she would go for a guy like me?"

Mason laughed and Damon just rolled his eyes at Kai.

* * *

With the guys there, the whole dynamic of the house changed especially when they found out the Salvatores were in Denver and after that all bets were off and the real party started as the day wore on with even more people showing up to the house.

They had music going and there was beer.

Bonnie just watched all of the chaos unfold around her from the sideline, safely tucked away on the other side of the pool where things were a little bit calmer.

Then suddenly a beer bottle appeared in front of her face.

Bonnie looked up to find Damon or was it Kai standing over her.

She'd gotten their names mixed up. But she knew for certain that the taller guy with the short curly blonde hair was named Mason.

"I thought you might be thirsty." He said to her.

Bonnie took the beer from him. "Thanks."

"No problem. Mind if I sit?"

All the other chaise lounge chairs around her were taken, so she assumed he wanted to share hers, so Bonnie brought legs up to her chest so he'd have space to sit and he sat down by her feet.

He watched her struggle to unscrew the top off, so he placed his beer to the ground and took hers from her hand and unscrewed the cap with no problem, handing it back to her.

"Thanks...Kai right?"

Damon's ego took a major hit with that one and he could do nothing but laugh it off. "Wow!"

"What?" Bonnie giggled at his reaction.

"I'm Damon." He told her.

Her eyes grew huge inside their sockets at her mistake. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry. I'm horrible with names." She apologized.

Damon shook his head letting it slide. "No it's good. You're good. It was a simple mistake...but now you know."

Bonnie's head jerked back a little as if she read his mind at the _so don't let it happen again _that he didn't say.

He quickly changed the subject though when he peeped the slight change in her demeanor like she was about to catch an attitude with him.

"Why are you sitting over here all by yourself being anti-social? What, you don't like to party?"

Bonnie tipped the beer up to her mouth, taking a short swallow. "It's not that I don't like to party...I'm just not in a party mood right now, that's all."

"Oh I see." He nodded in understanding.

"And I'm kinda getting a headache too. I think I might just go to my room and chill there for the rest of the night."

That was the absolutely last thing that Damon wanted Bonnie to do. He tried to think of something to get her to stay and his med school knowledge kicked in saving the day.

"Have you had anything to eat?" He wondered aloud.

"Not since breakfast."

"Then that's the problem. You're just hungry." He then took the beer from her. "And you shouldn't be drinking this on an empty stomach." He stood up. "Come on, let's go get you something to eat."

In that moment, Bonnie realized that she actually was hungry. So she got up and let him lead the way through the crowds of people at the pool.

She followed him all the way to the kitchen and noted the sexy way he walked.

If Bonnie were to be honest, Damon really was a hot looking guy. But her mind wouldn't allow her to go there because of her feelings for Giuseppe.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie stood side by side in front of the open refrigerator.

"Let's see what we have here. There's some more cold cuts for sandwiches. There's salad. There's some left over mac and cheese." Damon turned his head to look down at Bonnie and she shook her head no, not liking any of the options given her.

Damon turned back towards the frig. "I see some bacon in here. What about a BLT?"

Bonnie smiled up at him, nodding her head yes.

"Then a BLT it is." He declared grabbing the bacon.

"With a fried egg." She added, causing Damon to give her another look.

"What? I need the protein." She said and he laughed.

"Fine. Then grab the eggs woman, so you can have your protein."

* * *

Sitting perched on top of a stool behind the island stilled dressed in a bikini, Bonnie watched Damon make her food and she kept him very entertained with her antics while he did so. She was really funny in a deadpan sort of way and Damon found himself enjoying her company. And Bonnie was acting more like she used to before her father died, feeling very comfortable around Damon enough to let down her guard and be herself.

"You know what you're a real smart ass, you know that Bonnie." And he was smiling as he said it.

"I do...but because I'm a beautiful girl people tend to overlook that very noticeable flaw in my personality."

Damon was at the stove with his back turned to her and he suddenly stopped what he was doing and glanced back over his shoulder at her and just stared because he'd never heard anyone make such a brutally honest statement of themselves and she wasn't laughing when she said it either. It was stated very simply as a matter of fact that she recognized and accepted.

"What?" She asked when she noticed him just standing there staring at her. And she suddenly became self conscious of her appearance thinking something was wrong with her.

"Do I have something gross hanging out of my nose?" And she actually covered her nose with her hands, horrified.

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "No you don't have anything hanging from your nose Bonnie, you look perfect."

Bonnie sat up straighter, feeling herself and if she had her hair down she would have flipped it over her shoulder.

"I know, right. I'm glad you noticed that about me too." And then she gave him a flirty little wink as a slow sultry smile spread across her pretty lips.

Damon's body had a physical reaction to her and he was so relieved that his back was still turned to her.

"Alright Ms. Full of Herself, everything's done and so am I. You get up off your butt and make your own sandwich." He said slightly surprised at himself because it was the first time he ever made a woman food and hadn't fucked her.

Bonnie got off the stool and came around the island to the sink to wash her hands. When she was finished she grabbed a paper towel to dry them on and then got the bread to make the sandwich.

When she was done, she cut the sandwich down the middle and handed him half.

"Well what do you know, I see you're not half as self-absorbed as I thought you were." He said before taking a bite.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have my moments...besides you did most of the work. It was only fair that I share with you." And then she bit into her half. "Ooh, this is so good!" She did a happy dance.

Damon recognized the foodie in Bonnie because he was lowkey one as well.

He loved food. Give him a good meal and he was a happy man.

"If a simple BLT makes you this happy, I wanna see how you'll react to a three course meal at a five star restaurant."

"Well if the foods good I'll do exactly what I'm doing now except I'll do it more discreetly because I can't have people looking at me like I'm crazy now."

Damon smiled at her in amusement and was two seconds away from asking her out on a date, but then his phone went off on top of the counter interrupting the moment.

He leaned over to see who it was calling him and had it been anyone else Damon would have ignored the call.

"Damn, it's my father. I gotta answer." He said aloud, picking up the phone and used his finger to swipe the green call button.

Bonnie continued to eat her sandwich quietly standing beside him, having no clue that Damon's dad was Giuseppe.

"Hey dad, how's it going?"

"Good son, good. Listen I got your text saying that you would be staying at Stefan's for the Labor Day weekend."

"Yeah, me and the guys are already here. We arrived this afternoon."

"That's great. So listen son, I also have someone staying there at the house and I want you to keep an eye on her for me while I'm away okay. She's very important to me Damon and she's been through a lot."

A confused frown appeared across Damon's features because there was no one else staying at the house besides his and Caroline's friends. He hadn't seen anyone else.

"Dad, what are you talking about? There's no one else..."

"Her name's Bonnie and..."

Whatever else his father said after that was lost on deaf ears because at that point Damon had stopped listening.


	6. Chapter 6

While everything else about Giuseppe Salvatore had changed, his piercing blue eyes had remained the same.

And it was those eyes that meticulously followed Bonnie's every movement as she gently bathed his skin with soap and water while he laid there in bed trapped inside of what was a shell of his former body.

Within six months time the cancer had ravage his physical appearance.

His once healthy body that he painstakingly took care of by eating right and exercising daily was now rendered useless to that of a helpless newborn baby, unable to do anything for himself because the chemo therapy had weakened his system so drastically, striping away his pride and taking away his dignity as a man.

He could no longer feed or bathed himself.

Bonnie went from being his wife to being his nurse.

She wiped his ass when he shitted and cleaned up his vomit.

Bonnie held him during the night when the pain medicine wasn't enough to ease his suffering.

It took getting sick for Giu to understand what real love looked like and it didn't have a damn thing to do with money and what it could buy.

Real love was holding the waste basket while he threw up after chemo therapy.

Real love was staying up all night wiping his brow trying to cool him off when the side effects from the medications he was taking were making him feverish.

Real love was putting your own life aside in order to take care of your dying spouse.

And Giuseppe Salvatore was dying and he knew it.

But the problem was that his wife didn't.

Bonnie was in denial. Seriously so.

She was so focused on taking care of him and his present needs that she wasn't thinking about the future and what it would bring.

That there would come a day when he wouldn't be there and that day would be sooner rather than later.

Giu could literally feel the life in him slowly slipping away.

He didn't have much more time left and he wanted to prepare Bonnie for his death.

It was funny how being so close to dying made him see all of the mistakes that he made in life so clearly.

"I'm a selfish bastard. I never should have married you Bonnie. You were so young. You had your whole life ahead of you and I stole it because I wanted you for myself."

Bonnie was in the middle of bathing Giuseppe's torso with a warm soapy wash cloth when her hand stilled against his chest, her green eyes lifting up to meet his sobering blue gaze.

"Giu, do you honestly think I would have married you if I didn't want to? I literally fell in love with you on our third date. You were it for me."

The room lapsed into silence as Giuseppe digested what Bonnie said to him and he remained quiet as she finished up giving him his daily bath.

It was when she was almost done dressing him that he gently grabbed Bonnie's hand bringing it to his lips to kiss.

"And when I die...what then sweetheart? What will you do?"

Bonnie stared at him with a blank expression on her face. "I'll die too." She said simply.

And to Bonnie it was just that simple.

If Giuseppe were to die there would be nothing left for her to live for.

She had no other family or children of her own to speak of. No one would miss her.

When Giu realized what his young wife was saying, his blue eyes widened in alarm and his hand tightened around hers almost protectively like he was trying to save Bonnie from herself.

"You don't mean that."

Tears slipped from Bonnie's eyes. "But I do though Giu. I've been thinking about it and I decided that if you don't make it through this then I don't want to live anymore either. Where you go I go. That's how it's always been with us."

And she crawled up onto the bed and laid down beside him with her head resting on his chest.

Giuseppe wrapped his arms around Bonnie, his eyes filling up with tears.

* * *

Damon was pleasantly surprised when he got there and his father said that he wanted to sit outside for a while.

The two men sat alone in the backyard, Damon having rolled the wheelchair to a stop underneath the shade of a huge oak tree, so his father wouldn't be directly in the sunlight.

They talked for a little while and then Damon brought up the subject of some experimental treatment for cancer that they were doing over in Asia.

Giu listened to his son attentively until he was done speaking and then totally blindsided Damon with a change of topic.

"Are you in love with that Gilbert girl?"

Momentarily stunned by the question as well as the fact that his father actually remembered Elena's last name, Damon wasn't quick to answer. He scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable with the new topic of discussion.

"Wow, where did that come from?"

"I was just curious that's all. How long have the two of you been together?"

"Almost a year." Damon answered his father.

"I think a year is long enough to know if you love someone or not."

For some odd reason that rubbed Damon the wrong way and he became very defensive and asked a question of his own.

"Why are you interested in my love life all of a sudden?"

Giuseppe looked away from his son and stared out at the acres of land before him.

It was just he and Bonnie who lived there.

Two people didn't need all of the space that they had. It was wasted on them. The property was meant for someone with four or five kids who were very active and needed room for them to run around and play to burn off some energy.

The backyard alone was an oasis for birthday parties, 4th of July barbecues and graduation celebrations.

Giuseppe could picture it all in his mind's eye and guilt seized his heart because he could have given Bonnie children if he wanted to, but he was selfish with his love for her, not wanting to share Bonnie with anyone, including that of his own seed.

And when the irony of it all hit Giu in what he was about to do, he began to laugh and it was filled with a bitterness that made him want to rage against God.

Becoming concerned by his father's almost bipolar behavior, Damon bent over the older man, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Dad, are you alright?"

Tears literally fell down Giuseppe's face. "God really does have a sense of humor Damon. I never understood that until now."

Damon frowned down at his father. "I think I better get you back inside. It's getting warm out here."

Giuseppe grabbed the back of Damon's neck in a surprisingly strong grip, staring him in the eyes.

"You're a good son Damon and I'm very pride of the man you've become. I love you."

It was a very emotional moment between father and son.

When Giu saw Damon's eyes begin to water with tears of his own, he let him go and patted his shoulder as he cleared his throat.

"We can go back in now. I'm ready for dinner."

Damon swallowed hard and after a moment he nodded his head.

And as he wheeled Giuseppe back into the house, the older man began to plot.

Already knowing that he had a limited amount of time to put his plan into action, Giu actually prayed to God for the very first time in his life.

And his prayer was that what he was about to do would work.

Because Bonnie's very life depended upon it.

* * *

Outwardly Giuseppe waited patiently for Bonnie to bring his dinner, but inside he was dreading what he was about to do because somehow he had to push her away and make her turn to Damon for comfort and the only thing he could think of was to be mean to her.

Damon was still there, which was perfect.

He sat in a chair in the corner of the living room with his laptop open and was working. He was out of the way but still close enough to be of any assistance if needed.

Giu knew that Damon had come there straight from work even though he wasn't wearing his scrubs.

The cancer diagnosis had brought the two of them closer together and when the chemo therapy no longer worked as the cancer became very aggressive, Damon was at the house everyday now.

Having him there was a godsend because it gave Bonnie a much needed break from being Giu's sole caretaker and Damon was able to spend some quality time with his father.

Giuseppe's heart rate sped up as Bonnie came into the room carrying with her a tray with his dinner on it.

Her hair was gathered up into a messy bun on the top of her head and she wore sweats and sneakers, which had become her daily form of dress now that her duties had changed from that of his wife to becoming his caretaker.

They no longer had a sex life. It was nonexistent.

In fact, they hadn't been intimate since the night before Giuseppe was to begin his first round of chemo therapy treatment.

Giuseppe had done his research on the side effects of chemo therapy and he knew that once he began treatment his libido would be shot to hell and he wanted to have Bonnie one last time while his body was still strong and capable of doing so.

The two of them fucked throughout the night, only resting when their bodies demanded that they do.

Giuseppe missed the way Bonnie used to dressed and he especially missed those sexy little teddies that she used to wear every night to bed.

Now all he saw her in were those damn sweats and she wore pajamas to bed now. The practical kind.

And all they did in their bed at night was sleep.

Oh how he missed fucking.

Entering Bonnie's warmth and hearing her hiss into his ear as she scratched her nails down his back was the best feeling in the world. It was heaven.

And he missed burying his head between her legs and inhaling her arousal as the taste of her pussy coated his tongue.

If he were to close his eyes, Giu would swear that he could smell her right now.

Before the cancer, the smell of Bonnie's pussy would make him so hard and now nothing gave him an erection. He was impotent. As far as Giuseppe was concerned, he might as well have been paralyzed from the waist down.

The thought alone made him angry and he channeled that negative energy to fuel the fire within him to make it believable.

Bonnie sat the tray down before taking a seat beside the wheelchair, so that she could feed him.

"Didn't I have this last night?" He asked, staring down at the beef stew in mock disgust.

"Yes. There were leftovers and since you seemed to like it yesterday, I thought you wouldn't mind having it again tonight."

"Well I do mind, a lot...who the hell do you think I am, feeding me fucking leftovers?!"

Having heard his father and Bonnie's exchanged, Damon looked up from his laptop just in time to witness her face fall and then lower her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Giu...I thought, I..." She was so stunned by his reaction that she couldn't speak."

"That's right, you are fucking sorry! Just look at you, you've let yourself go, walking around here everyday in those gotdamn sweats with your hair a fucking mess! You think I like seeing you looking like that?! Well I don't! I have cancer Bonnie, I'm not fucking blind!" He yelled angrily at her and then flipped over the tray of food, causing it to spill all over the floor.

Damon jumped up from where he was seated across the room. "Dad!"

Bonnie burst into tears and ran from the room, going upstairs.

"What the fuck, dad...what the hell's gotten into you?!"

Already feeling bad about what just happened, Giuseppe continue with the charade by lying to his son. "I-I don't know, I just lost it for a minute. I'm sorry. Go after her Damon, make sure she's alright."

Damon could do nothing but just stare down at his father.

"I said go to her gotdammit!" Giuseppe snapped at him and then he became contrite, lowing his voice. "Please son. If I could I would. I'm fine right here. Just go to Bonnie and make sure she's alright, okay son. For me. Please."

Damon gave into his father's wishes, nodding his head.

* * *

Damon figured that Bonnie went to her bedroom and he was right.

By the time he got up there she had pulled herself together and was sitting down in front of her vanity, applying makeup to her face and there was a pretty yellow dress lying across the bed.

"Bonnie stop. There's nothing wrong with the way you look." He said from the doorway.

But she ignored Damon and continued to apply the makeup to her face. "Giu's right Damon, these last few months I've really let myself go. There's no excuse for me to be looking this way."

"No excuse?" He repeated incredulously, entering the bedroom and coming to stand behind her chair.

"Bonnie, you've got the ultimate excuse...you're taking care of your sick husband!"

She shook her head in disagreement. "No. Like Giu said, he has cancer he's not blind. I can't be looking any kind of way for my husband. In order for him to get better I have to be on point with everything and that includes my appearance. I can't be walking around here looking like a bum everyday. I'm the only person he sees most days. I need to look pretty for him like I used to. I just need to get up a little earlier in the mornings for now on to do my hair and makeup that's all. It's the least that I can do for him."

Damon's head was about to fucking explode because he couldn't believe what he was hearing with his own two ears.

What Bonnie was saying was insane to him.

"The least you can do for him...the least you can do?! Bonnie, you're fucking doing it all! Are you crazy?! If you do anymore for him, you're going to be the one needing taking care of because you're running yourself ragged!" He snapped angrily at her.

"As if you care!" She shot back hotly, jumping up from the vanity to confront him. "I can drop dead right now and you would do a happy dance! So don't you dare stand there acting like you care about me...when I know for a fact that you hate my fucking guts!"

"Is that what you think Bonnie? Is that what you truly think of me...that I hate you?"

The tone of Damon's voice and the way he searched her eyes, threw Bonnie off causing her to falter just a bit in her conviction of him.

Feeling confused about what was happening, she took a step back.

Even then Bonnie still felt like they were standing to close to each other.

The intensity of Damon's gaze was too much for Bonnie, so she looked away.

And still, Damon just stood there and stared at her, willing Bonnie to look at him.

When things became unbarely awkward between them, she finally returned his gaze and it was only then that he spoke.

"Well I don't...if that's any consolation to you."


	7. Chapter 7

"No one knows this, but days before finding out about my husbands cancer diagnosis, I was planning on leaving him."

Bonnie swallowed hard at her admission. It was the first time she'd said it out loud to anyone.

"I didn't even tell my two best friends about it and I literally tell them everything that happens in my life and still to this day I don't know why I didn't confide in either of them. I just kept it to myself for some reason. We were going through a really difficult time in our marriage with the both of us wanting different things. I was so young when I got married that I didn't realize what I was giving up in order to be with him."

Having kept that inside for so long and now saying it aloud caused Bonnie to tear up as she stood in front of the small group of strangers sitting around in a circle, staring at her. It was her third time attending the support group for cancer spouses, but her first time actually getting up to speak.

"It's okay take your time. We are all here to listen." Said the counselor, who was an older woman in her mid-forties with a kind face.

Bonnie nodded her head, giving the woman a tiny sad smile.

"When we found out that he had cancer, it was such a shock because my husband took very good care of himself. He jogged every morning and ate healthy. He worked out in the gym several days a week. It didn't make sense. So we got a second opinion because I just knew that someone made a mistake somewhere. But it wasn't a mistake. He had cancer. After that there was no way in hell that I was going to leave him to battle this alone because in spite of everything I still loved him and he needed me now more than ever. I was going to help him fight it. It was like I became superwoman finding this strength inside myself that I didn't know I had. I went to every doctor's appointment jotting down notes. I learned how to administer his medications. I hired a dietitian to show me how to prepare his food...and then the chemo therapy treatment began and it just took him out. It was like we were starting at ground zero with everything becoming more magnified and harder to do. It was so overwhelming. But what was even worse was watching this once strong virile man that I married be reduced to..."

Bonnie had to stop for a moment to collect herself. She took a long breath, releasing it slowly before continuing.

"The only way I can describe it is to say that he had become a shell of his former self and it hurt so much because I know he hated me seeing him that way. And I tried to let him know that he had nothing to be ashamed of. That I still saw him as a man and that I didn't care that we couldn't make love anymore. None of that mattered to me. That our top priority was getting him well. That was our goal. That was our focus. For a while he was with me and he was trying so hard to stay positive."

"But then the chemo therapy didn't work."

"It was as if the radiation had triggered something inside of him because the cancer became even more aggressive and it began to grow and spread to his other organs. There was nothing more that the doctors could do for him. He became depressed...and then I became depressed. We had to give away our dog because my husband's immune system was so weak that it was too risky having him in the home."

"It was just the two of us in that big lonely house day in and day out. There were days when I thought that I would go crazy. His son from a previous marriage began to come around more often and I was able to have some time for myself. I even got a chance to hang out with my friends and I hadn't done that in a while. But being around them made me feel even more depressed. It was the weirdest thing. I can't explain it. Our lives were just so drastically different now. I mean their biggest worry was getting a job promotion and I couldn't relate to that. When I came home, I was actually relieved because I could stop pretending like I was fine...because I'm wasn't. I was far from it. And I still am, especially now that my husband has decided that he no longer wants me to take care of him. He had his son hire a full-time nurse. And that's the only reason why I'm here because I have so much time on my hands and nothing to do. I feel like an outsider in my own home. The mere sight of me disgusts my husband. You should see the way he looks at me now. I don't know what I did wrong. He was my life for so long and now that he doesn't want me anymore... I-I don't know what to do. "

And then Bonnie suddenly stopped talking and sat back down.

It was very quiet for a moment inside of the room before the counselor once again took over the meeting.

"Thank you Bonnie. That was very brave of you to do. Now is there anyone else who would like to share with the group?"


	8. Chapter 8

Damon showered at the hospital before leaving work that way he didn't have to make an extra stop by his place to do so, which would save him a lot of time because traffic was a bitch on Friday evenings with everyone trying to get home to start the weekend.

He had to drop by Elena's apartment first to feed her cat because she was out of town then after that he was going by the house to check on his dad before heading out to hang with Mason and Kai.

He didn't know what their plans were for tonight but it would probably involve alcohol considering all three had the weekend off.

And truth be told Damon was looking forward to throwing back a few beers and maybe a shot or two of tequila to ease his mind for a while because with work and everything that was going on with his father, he was feeling the strain and he needed to blow off some steam.

* * *

It took no time at all feeding Jinx. Damon was in and out of Elena's apartment in under five minutes.

But his heart started to grow heavy the closer he got to his father's house.

Being a doctor, Damon was surrounded by sickness and death all the time. It came with the territory but when it was his own father who was experiencing this process he couldn't just leave it at the hospital when it was time to go home like he normally would.

Giuseppe was always in the back of Damon's mind as he made his rounds at the hospital each day. He thought about what his father must be thinking or feeling when he looked into the eyes of his patients.

He knew that his father was angry. That much he could see with his own eyes. To be struck down in the prime of your life would make any man feel that way.

But for Giuseppe Salvatore who was the quintessential alpha male, it had to be a bitter pill to swallow to be humbled in such a crippling and debilitating manner.

But was he scared?

Before the cancer, his dad was like a ferocious lion that would bare his teeth and ready his claws for anything that got in his way. Nothing could touch him. He was invincible. Indestructible.

And now...he wasn't.

Death was so close at his father's door that at times Damon thought he could smell it on him.

He didn't know what the world was going to look like without him. But it would never be the same. That was for sure.

* * *

Making good time, Damon was able to get to the house much sooner than he expected.

He got out of the car and walked up to the front door and just as he was about to grab the doorknob, it opened and a crying Bonnie rushed out, literally crashing into him.

Damon's arms automatically caught her in his embrace and he steadied her much smaller frame, feeling her body literally shaking against him.

"Let me go...I can't take it anymore! I have to get out of here!"

"Whoa, wait a minute...calm down...what happened?"

"I said let go of me, damn you!"

"Bonnie, you're not getting behind the wheel of a car while you're upset like this! " He said losing his patience and gently shaking her slightly so she'd get control of herself."

But instead the opposite happened and her voice became even more frantic. "You don't understand I can't stay here... I need to leave now!" And she was actually trying to pull away from him as if the second she was free she would run.

Damon had to find out what the hell was going on and quickly.

And arguing with Bonnie wasn't going to get him anywhere he realized, so it was best to compromise with her.

Bending his knees so that he was at eye level with her, Damon gently caressed her wet, tear stained cheek speaking to her calmly.

"How about this, while I go check on my father, you go wait for me inside of my car and when I'm done I'll take you wherever you want to go."

She began to shake her head.

"Look Bonnie, I'm trying to work with you here. You know damn well that driving while you're upset like this can be dangerous. Not only would you be putting your life at risk, but those around you as well. So do the right thing. For everyone's sake."

Damon knew enough about Bonnie to know that she was very practical. So he appealed to that very rational side of her personality.

It worked. She calmed down. Sniffing softly, she wiped the snot from her runny nose with the back of her hand. Giving zero fucks that he was standing right there watching her.

"Fine. I'll wait for you in the car. You can release me now."

Damon almost smiled down at her.

He waited there on the porch until she got into the car.

Entering the house, he stopped when he got to the living room and saw his father sitting in the wheelchair looking visibly upset, but when he saw Damon standing there he tried to school his features in a mask of indifference.

"Dad, what's going on...I just ran into Bonnie and she's really upset...what the hell happened?"

"Where is she?"

"She's outside...she says she wants to leave."

"Good then take her."

Damon blinked, his blue eyes widening. "What? You don't mean that."

"Son, Bonnie needs a break. It'll be good for her to get out of the house for a few hours."

"Well are you at least going to explain what happened here?"

"No. It's none of your business. Now go."

Damon hesitated for a second, not sure if he should leave. It felt wrong.

And it was as if Giuseppe read his mind. "I'll be fine. Meredith is here."

Meredith was the nurse he hired to take care of his father.

Sighing softly to himself, Damon left because there wasn't anything he could do.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie rode in the car in silence.

When he got inside, he asked her where to and she said she didn't know. So the two of them just drove not saying anything to each other.

After a while Damon finally spoke up.

"If you want I can drop you off at either KeKe's or Sierra and come pick you up whenever you're ready." He suggested, not realizing it came off like he was really anxious to get rid of her.

Which he lowkey was for varied reasons.

Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head. "Wow. ...you know what, it's not even worth my anger at this point. Just pull over and I'll get out."

"What, are you crazy? Bonnie, I'm not going to drop you off on the side of the street."

"You might as well since you're in such a rush to get me off your hands!"

The apple of Damon's cheeks reddened.

It was a tell tale sign that he was embarrassed...or ashamed. Or in an uncomfortable situation.

And in this case with Bonnie there was a check mark by all three categories.

Damon could count on one hand the number of times he and Bonnie had been alone together.

It didn't happen very often.

Because he made a point of limiting his time in her presence the moment he found out that she was with his father.

He didn't believe in making himself suffer unnecessarily.

Out of sight, out of mind. That was his motto.

"I don't want to get rid of you Bonnie." He sighed softly.

"Yeah right. You're a really bad liar. You're so uncomfortable with me being in your car that you've been white knuckling the steering wheel from the moment you got in."

Damon glanced down at his hand and his jaw clenched. A second later relaxing the tight grip he had around the wheel.

"Why do I make you nervous?" She suddenly asked, wanting to know what his problem was with her.

"You don't make me nervous."

"Okay maybe nervous is the wrong word." So she went back to her original wording. "Uncomfortable then. Why do I make you so uncomfortable?"

It was on the tip on Damon's tongue to lie and say she didn't make him feel uncomfortable when Bonnie intercepted him.

"And don't lie and say that I don't. Because I notice how you avoid me whenever possible. You only talk to me when it's necessary. And when you do talk to me, you get straight to the point and then you're out of there."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied easily to her while looking straight ahead.

Bonnie stared at Damon as he drove and couldn't help but see Giuseppe in his features and her heart twisted a little inside of her chest as she remembered the hurtful things her husband said to her.

Just thinking about it made her tear her gaze away from Damon and stare out the window, swallowing hard.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed at first when it began to rain but she certainly heard when the loud boom of thunder sounded and lightning shot across the sky and then the heavens opened up the flood gates as the rain began to pound against the car.

"Shit!" Damon immediately reduced the speed of his driving, flipping up the windshield wipers.

There was no way he was driving in this storm, luckily for them his condo wasn't that far from where they were at.

"Looks like there's been a change in plans, Miss Daisy."

Bonnie blinked, looking at him strangely. "Miss Daisy?"

"You know the movie...Driving Miss Daisy?"

"Never heard of it."

"That's a shame. It's a really good film."

"If you say so."

The rain was coming down really hard and every time the thunder boomed Bonnie would slightly flinch. She hated thunderstorms.

It wasn't long before Damon was pulling into the safety of the condo parking garage.

"Where are we?"

"My place."

Bonnie's green eyes widened at him.

"What? Would you prefer driving in all that rain?" He asked slipping off the seat belt and opening the car door.

"No."

"Alright then, let's go."

So Bonnie followed suit getting out of the car.

At least they didn't get wet. That was something she thought positively as she trailed behind Damon as he lead the way to the elevator.

It turned out that he lived in the penthouse, so it took a minute getting to the top floor and they rode in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It was normal for them.

The elevators opened and the two of them stepped off and Bonnie was shocked to see there was only one unit.

"You have the entire floor to yourself?"

"Yep." He answered as he unlocked the door, pushing it open.

Following him inside the first thing that drew her eyes was the spectacular view of the city due to the wall to wall floor to ceiling windows that literally wrapped around the condo.

Bonnie crossed the room, coming to stand in front of the windows with her hands pressed against the cool glass as she stared down at the city below.

"It's beautiful. How long have you lived here?"

"Three years. I got it right after starting my residency at the hospital, which is literally six blocks away. I bike to work. It's so fucking awesome. I love it.

As she stood there with her eyes sweeping around the space that he lived in, she realized there was a lot that she didn't know about him.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"I'm going to turn on the news to check the weather, hopefully the storm will be easing up soon."

Picking up the remote control, Damon switched on the television.

Again Bonnie's eyes swept around the condo.

It was everything one would expect for a bachelor pad from the furniture to the dark hardwood floors, just with a luxurious amount of upgrades that spoke of Damon's wealth and that no expense was spared. He had great taste.

"Well it looks like we are going to be here for a while." Damon sighed, pulling Bonnie from her thoughts.

Again she got the feeling her presence wasn't wanted and it was really starting to get to her now, especially with everything that went down with Giuseppe.

"Sorry to impose upon you."

Catching the slight attitude in her tone, Damon clenched his jaw. He refused to let her get underneath his skin because the two of them had a real nasty habit of rubbing each other the wrong way.

Due to the slow moving storm system, they were stuck there for at least the next hour or two. That was a lot of fucking time to play nice.

The good thing was it was dinnertime, so he had a legitimate excuse to distance himself from her.

"You hungry, wow, me too. I'll go whip up something in the kitchen. Make yourself at home." And he tossed her the remote control before walking off, leaving her standing there.

She glared at his retreating back. "Must you always be so rude to me?"

"Well you started it first with that funky ass attitude of yours." He said, opening up the refrigerator.

"Can you honestly blame me Damon? It's obvious you don't want me here!"

"If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be Bonnie! We'd still be driving around in that fucking thunderstorm! So sit down and hush for once!"

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" She fumed, stumping her foot.

"If you haven't noticed sweetheart, you're standing underneath my roof right now so I'll speak as I please...if you don't like it, leave!"

"You know I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Then sit down and shut up!"

To go from one man being demeaning and disrespectful towards her to another in such a short span of time was too much.

Bonnie wasn't used to being treated that way.

And then to add insult to injury, Damon turned his back on her dismissively and began pulling food out of the refrigerator to place on the counter.

Tossing the remote onto the leather sofa, Bonnie calmly walked across the room and opened the door.

With the television on, it drowned out the sound of her movements so it was a full minute before Damon turned around and noticed her gone with his front door standing wide open.

"Gotdammit!"

He ran to the elevator but it was already going down by that point with Bonnie inside.

"Fuck!" He swore, hitting the closed metal doors.

He could take the stairs but being on the fifteenth floor, it was faster to just wait for it to come back up. Punching the elevator button with his balled up fist, he gritted his teeth while he waited.

* * *

By the time Bonnie got to the ground floor, the thunderstorm was still raging outside but she didn't care because to her thinking anything was better than standing there and taking Damon's shit.

Not even out there a good ten seconds, she got completely drenched from head to toe. That's how hard it was raining.

The thunder boomed loudly as lightning flashed across the sky and it mirrored the emotions swirling inside of Bonnie.

Not in a million years would Bonnie have ever thought this was where she would be, feeling so lost and alone without a soul to turn to.

Giuseppe was her only family.

She didn't know what she did to make him so angry with her.

He acted like he didn't love her anymore and it was killing Bonnie inside. She would have done anything for him. Hell, she did.

Bonnie didn't know that she could hurt like this.

That someone she loved so much could cause her this much pain and anguish.

"Bonnie!" .

Hearing Damon yell her name through the rain and thunder, Bonnie didn't even glance behind her, she just took off running in the blinding down pour.

Not familiar with the area she didn't even know where she was going and she didn't care. She just ran.

It felt freeing for some reason.

Like she was leaving everything behind.

Loosening the shackles that had her bound and breaking the chains that weighed her down.

For the first time in a long time, she felt light and she began to laugh.

Not paying attention to her surrounds, she didn't realize that she was no longer running on the sidewalk, but was in the street just as the light turned green.

"Oh my god, Bonnie stop!"

There was a screeching of tire wheels as the car Bonnie shot out in front of swirled just in time from hitting her.

She screamed a second later as the one behind it, ground to another screeching halt mere inches from crashing into her.

Frozen like a deer in headlights, Bonnie couldn't move as she and the driver behind the wheel stared at each other with wide frightened eyes.

Then suddenly she was engulfed in a pair of strong arms, pressed to a hard chest with a heart beating really fast against her ear.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that just happened and you're okay. What were you thinking?"

It had been so long since Bonnie had felt the strong protective embrace of a man.

She didn't know until that very moment how much she missed the feeling.

And she broke down and cried.

* * *

Bonnie sat on the floor in front of the fireplace dressed in one of Damon's tee shirts with a warm blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Their soaking wet clothes were currently in the dryer.

"Here. Drink this."

"What is it?" She asked taking the mug from his outstretched hand.

"Hot coffee with a shot of bourbon. It will warm you up from the inside out." He said sitting down beside her, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and nothing else.

His hair was still wet from the rain and so was hers, having reverted back to her natural curl pattern. She was letting it air dry.

Not to long ago Bonnie accused Damon of being uncomfortable in her presence and now the shoe was on the other foot because she'd become very much aware of him now.

It was like her eyes were open to the truly gorgeous male specimen that he was.

She kept trying not to stare at his body. It was the only reason why she drank the horrible tasting coffee so she'd have somewhere to look other than at him.

Reaching out, Damon tucked a curly strand of hair behind Bonnie's ear.

It was such an unexpected, imitate gesture and so foreign for them that she gasped softly.

"When I saw you run out into the traffic, I swear my fucking heart stop beating. You scared the shit out of me."

Bonnie lowered her gaze to the mug in her hands. "I scared myself."

"Why did you run from me?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. I just did. It was stupid of me."

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are? You missed getting hit by two cars."

"Well, I don't feel all that lucky." She admitted softly, bringing the cup up to her lips to drink.

"How can you say that?" He asked gently caressing her cheek.

"Damon, why do you keep touching me?"

Dropping his hand from her face, his cheeks turned red. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I don't mind. It actually felt nice. I just wanted to know why you were doing it."

The two of them became silent. Both lost in their thoughts as they stared into the fire.

"I miss that." She suddenly spoke, her voice sad.

"What?"

"Being touched. Held. Made love to. Just feeling that connection with someone."

Damon stared at Bonnie as she stared into the fire.

And then she suddenly glanced at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Talk about making someone uncomfortable, right?"

"No, you're fine." He said quietly.

"But that's the thing. I'm not fine Damon. I'm really catching hell right now and I don't feel like I deserve it. Like anyone else I have my flaws, but when it's all said and done, I'm a good person and I don't deserve to be hurt like this by anyone."

Leaning closer, Damon began to wipe away Bonnie's tears with the pads of his thumbs and he kissed her cheek.

The two of them stare at each other for a long moment. Their faces so close that they breathed the same air.

"It's okay. I want you to." She said to him.

Seeing the shock on his face, she waited patiently for him to kiss her, not really sure he was going to do it.

But then he softly pressed his lips against hers and it sent a tantalizing jolt through Bonnie's body, making her heart beat faster.

He barely moved his mouth over hers, but it was still the must intense feeling she'd ever felt in her life.

And Bonnie didn't know if it was because it was Damon that she was kissing or because what they were doing was wrong, but whatever the reason, it felt good to her.

And all she really wanted was to stop hurting.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds with him being the one to slightly pull away, but his mouth was still so close as he held her face.

Damon licked his lips, tasting how sweet she was on his tongue.

Bonnie searched his eyes, knowing that what she was about to say would change everything, but she didn't care.

"I know that this isn't right, but I need to feel loved even if it's just an illusion. Can you do that for me Damon ...can you make love to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't say no.

Or even berate her for asking such a thing of him.

Nor did he try to talk her out of it.

Or tell her that it was wrong.

There was absolutely no judgment or condemnation in his blues eyes as he stared heatedly into hers.

Instead, Damon just brushed his lips against Bonnie's once more, but this time using his tongue to seek out hers, wanting to fully know the taste of her mouth.

And she was everything that was sweet and satisfying to his senses.

The warmth and softness of her lips only made him want to devour her all the more.

So he did, pressing forward and deepening the kiss until she moaned in pleasure that only he could give her.

The blanket fell from Bonnie's shoulders as she wrapped her arms around Damon's neck to bring him closer and she melted against him, molding her tiny frame to every hard line of his body.

How did he know to kiss her like that? That she liked it slow and sensual with the right amount of tongue.

It was perfect.

Her fingers found there way into Damon's hair in that spot just above the nape of his neck. The texture of it was so silky and soft compared to the rest of him which was anything but because he was made of hard solid muscle.

Men weren't meant to be beautiful, but his body was and she could feel his strength and it called to the woman in her and her body responded by becoming wet with desire between her legs.

She needed him to touch her there.

When their lips finally parted, she pulled the tee shirt from off her body and watched in fascination as his eyes literally darkened with a hungry desire that shot straight to her core.

He looked like he wanted to devour every square inch of her body and she was going to let him.

Taking his right hand, she brought it to her lips and kissed his fingertips before sliding it down over her body and placing it were she wanted it to be.

Damon's breath hitched inside of his throat when he felt the heat of her wetness.

He slid a finger inside of her and Bonnie's head fell back as she gripped the back of his neck for support.

Her pussy was so warm, but really tight. Attesting to the fact that it had been a while since her body had been penetrated by a man.

He needed to stretch her because he wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure when their two bodies joined as one.

So Damon added another finger inside of Bonnie and she whimpered a little, biting down on her bottom lip.

Wanting to take her mind off the slight discomfort of his fingers stretching her, Damon brought his mouth to her chest and began to kiss all over her breasts.

His tongue caressed one of her nipples before suctioning it into his mouth.

A low hum escaped her throat as the grip she had around the back of his neck loosened and her fingers found their way back into his hair.

She liked having her titties sucked. Damon made a mental note.

But he quickly got distracted when Bonnie began to move her body on his fingers creating a delicious friction inside of her and he could do nothing but watch as she took her pleasure.

He never allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to have her, but now that he was actually experiencing her sexually, she was everything that he wanted her to be.

Sexy. Bold. Wanton.

When Damon felt like she was ready for him, he slide his fingers out of her one at a time and then placed them into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers.

Bonnie couldn't resist the sexiness of the act. She kissed him deeply using her tongue to sweep the roof of his mouth while her hand found its way inside of his pajamas and she began to caress the hardness that had been poking against her inner thigh demanding attention as she straddled Damon's lap.

Without any warning she suddenly broke their kiss, pulling away from Damon and he glared at her, his hand locking around her upper arm to keep her from moving away even further.

But the possessive hold on her arm was lost on Bonnie because her thoughts centered around other things. Mainly getting him undressed.

"Don't you think it's time you took those off?" Referring to the pajama bottoms that he wore.

Damon's cheeks began to reddened because he thought she changed her mind.

"Right." He cleared his throat, releasing her.

Instead of moving completely off him like Damon expected her to, Bonnie just stood up from where she sat straddled on his lap and waited as he slipped them off.

Her coochie was right in his face, like she was daring him to do something about it.

She had no idea who she was dealing with.

Getting on his knees, Damon lifted Bonnie up by the cheeks of her ass with her legs busted wide open and he placed her on the edge of the sofa, where he lowered his head and proceeded to eat her pussy.

"Fuck!" She hissed, both shocked and turned on by the seer strength of him.

Bonnie couldn't stop staring down at him buried between her legs. For some reason she didn't expect Damon to do that to her.

Not that she was complaining because his mouth felt amazing.

It was just to her going down on someone was such an intimate thing to do. It was so personal.

It was different from fucking.

And it left her feeling a little confused as she reached her peak and came apart on his tongue.

By the time Damon was finished eating out Bonnie, his dick was hard as a rock and at full salute.

And all he could think about was losing himself inside of her.

Getting to his feet, he picked Bonnie up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, as he carried her into his bedroom with their two mouths locked together.

He gently placed her on the bed and without any shame she pulled him down on top of her, spreading her legs wide open.

Bonnie could feel Damon's heart beating so fast as the weight of his body pressed her much smaller one into the mattress.

Grabbing a hold of his member, he used the tip to slide up and down the wetness of her slit.

He watched Bonnie close her eyes at the feeling before finally putting them both out of their misery and gently pushing into her.

Her body jerked upward, Bonnie arching her back as he completely filled her.

She clutched her arms around him, holding on tightly as he began to move.

Bonnie buried her face into the crook of Damon's neck, her mouth dropping open at the feel of him inside of her.

He felt sinfully good. It was the only way to describe the way he moved inside of her.

It was slow and easy. He took his time, like nothing else mattered except for giving her pleasure.

And Damon couldn't take his eyes off Bonnie, watching her intently as her body took every slow thrust of his hips.

She was so beautiful.

And the intensity of the moment wasn't lost on him.

This was how it should have always been between them.

Because it felt too right and too perfect to ever be wrong.

Sometimes fate had a way of bringing two people together who were destined to be.

And at the exact moment of their climax Damon looked into Bonnie's eyes and saw his soulmate.


End file.
